The invention relates to a device for measuring precipitation, in particular snowfall or hail, which comprises a measuring chamber for receiving a precipitation particle, at least one light source for radiating light through the measuring chamber, and at least one sensor for sensing an intensity of the light radiating through the measuring chamber.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for measuring precipitation.
Such a device, which can be used to determine, inter alia, the size and the speed of precipitation particles, is known from DE 197 24 364 A1. What is disadvantageous is that the size and the speed are often ascertained erroneously particularly in the case of irregularly shaped precipitation particles.